su regreso
by saku-bonita
Summary: aqui minato namikase el gran 4to regresa de su muerte ¡como? no se sabe... su amada kushina tambien regresa pero del lado del mal....pesimo sumary lose comenten


Kakashi iba saltando de árbol en árbol, tenia que llegar rápido, pero el echo de recordar a su sensei y a sus amigos todavía le dolía, cuando algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, un hombre tirado en el suelo, se acerco cautelosamente y lo vio, quedo impresionado ahí tirado estaba su sensei.

Kakashi: yondaime?? (Yondaime significa cuarto)

El hombre rubio comenzó a abrir sus ojos-ka…kakashi ayu-tosió sangre- ayúdame- kakashi lo cargo sobre su espalda y se fue hacia konoha , en el camino

Kakashi: pero como sensei esta vivo? "woo no a cambiado en nada" (aquí en mi fic tiene 24 años ok)

Yondaime: yo…encerré al kiubi y le di mi alma al diablo pero…como el kiubi… al parecer fue liberado mi alma también fue liberada

Kakashi: sensei

Yondaime: oye kakashi y como esta naruto?

Kakashi: bien. Al comienzo nadie lo quería y lo odiaban

Yondaime: que!!!!!!

Kakashi: me dejas terminar sensei

Yondaime: así claro lo siento

Kakashi: ahora tiene muchos amigos, los primeros que lo aceptaron además del tercero, iruka y yo además de otros fueron sasuke uchiha y sakura haruno

Yondaime: uchiha eh?

Kakashi: si

Yondaime: y que paso con ese clan?

Kakashi: itachi el hermano de sasuke los mato

Yondaime: ay dios

Kakashi: por venganza sasuke se unió a orochimaru para obtener mas poder, se fue de la aldea dejando a su mejor amigo, a tu hijo

Yondaime: así que sasuke era el mejor amigo de mi hijo

Kakashi: si al oír esto naruto se desespero no quería perder a su amigo, hizo todo lo posible por encontrarlo

Yondaime: y que paso?

Kakashi: sasuke no volvió ósea no altiro, primero mato a orochimaro

Yondaime: que??

Kakashi: eso y después mato a itachi. Y claro volvió a konoha pidiendo perdón frente a todo el pueblo

Yondaime: lo perdonaron?

Kakashi: claro que si!! Si mato a orochimaru y a itachi bueno ya llegamos

Yondaime: kakashi quien es el hokague

Kakashi: así es tsunade

Yondaime: va pensé que era sarutobi

Kakashi: lo mato orochimaru

Yondaime: aa!!!

Kakashi: bien vamos donde el quinto sin que nos vean

Yondaime: ok

Cuando llegaron kakashi golpeo la puerta y dejo a yondaime apoyado en la muralla

Tsunade: kakashi hace media hora deberías haber llegado todos te estaban esperando

Kakashi: lo siento estaba corriendo cuando me encontré con un amigo herido

Gay: mentira!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jiray: no es necesario mentir kakashi

Asuma: si, tiene toda la razón además ya conocemos tus historias

Kurenai: oigan ustedes no saben si lo que paso fue verdad

Tsunade: pero es kakashi

Gay: mentiroso!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: es verdad… cierto?

Yondaime desde afuera- cierto

Todos: eh?

Kakashi: así es que mi amigo es bueno…

Yondaime: preséntame como lo hacen en los circos

Kakashi: ok

Todos: que es lo que pasa?

Kakashi: y con ustedes al mejor y único Minato Namikaze conocido como yondaime- dijo y empezó a salir humo yondaime salio tosiendo

Yondaime: demonios kakashi le pusiste mucho humo

Kakashi: ups

Todos: minato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Minato: el mismo

Tsunade: wooo pero como?

Minato: que explique kakashi

Kakashi: mas tarde

Minato: oigan como esta kushina?

Todos bajaron la cabeza

Minato: que pasa? no me digan que..?

Kurenai: minato-san, en el tiempo en el que el tercero regreso la mandaron a una misión con unos ambus por los que nos contaron los que sobrevivieron que fueron 2, ellos eran 5 contándola a ella pero los otros eran 60, ella les dijo que se escondieran ya que habían muerto dos antes, utilizo un jutsu prohibido (invento mió) izo varios sellos…- minato estaba que lloraba no quería escuchar pero debía, a kurenai también le dolía hacerlo sufrir- se atravesó en la mano un tipo de tubito que succionaba sangre, y empezó a tirar acido, su sangre se convertía en acido, ellos bueno solo algunos alcanzaron a hacer un escudo otros murieron sin dejar rastro…

Asuma: sigo yo… después al ver que el acido no funcionaba y que la sangre no le daba para mas, se acerco a ellos ya que estaban un poco heridos, se saco lo que tenia enterrado izo otros sellos y puso la mano en el suelo, se formo un remolino gigante, con ella dentro, después utilizo el se sello de la rata, e izo explotar el remolino, pero lo que alcanzaron haber es que hizo un jutsu de protección pero al parecer no fue suficiente y ella pues….

Minato: nonono…no lo digas- dijo minato llorando

Kakashi: sensei

Jiray: minato compórtate

Minato: que me comporte, quieren que me comporte

Tsunade: ella esta mejor

Minato: mejor? Ella debería estar con su hijo, con nuestro hijo mejor déjenme solo- el se fue corriendo no era posible, su amada muerta, no, de repente choco con alguien……..


End file.
